


Post-It Notes

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After helping your girlfriend, Caitlin, deal with her ice powers, she decides to return the favor.





	

    When you found out you were able to control fire, your first thought was to figure out how to get rid of it. By the third person you had accidentally hurt, you had decided to lock yourself up in your house and not leave unless you needed to. You got a job that allowed you to work from home, and started getting everything you needed delivered to your house.

Then you heard about the Flash on tv. You had heard about him before; living in Central City makes it nearly impossible to not know who he is. So when he saved Central City from being sucked into a black hole, you had finally decided to go get help.

When you walked into Star Labs, the group was pretty surprised to see an intruder. First they asked you how you got in, which you explained wasn’t very hard seeing as you just burned the wire connecting the security system to the power in half, and then they asked why you were there.

That’s when you showed them your powers. You we’re reluctant at first, knowing vaguely how to control them due to having them for so long, but not knowing exactly what all you could do and that scared you. They agreed to help you pretty quickly, and before you knew it you were working beside the Flash, helping protect the city from rouge meta’s.

They had trained you pretty quickly, seeing as you spent most, if not all, of your time with them. If not training, helping Barry with Cisco and Caitlin, your job giving you a pretty good knowledge of computers. You had become close with all of them, specifically Caitlin. You were the one that asked her out, and she was hesitant at first. You understood though, this was her first relationship since Ronnie, not to mention her first real relationship with a girl.

The two of you connected even more that night. You had learned so much more about her, which she later informed you that she told you things she had never told anyone else. Not even Ronnie. You had done the same with her, telling her all your fears of having your powers. How you would’ve done anything to get rid of them the moment you found out you had them, but how she had helped you through all of that. How she encouraged you that you could use them for good, even when it seemed the only thing you had done with them was destroy.

That’s how you got here, laying in bed next to your beautiful girlfriend. The one who you loved with all your heart. You we’re the last one to know she was turning though, and even though that hurt, you understood. You had gone through those same feelings, but less just barely a year ago. You understood how it felt to suddenly be someone you never wanted to be.

So, you made it your job to be there for her just as much as she was for you. You had started getting up earlier, making her breakfast and leaving her little post-it notes everywhere. On her bedside table, the bathroom mirror, her desk at work, her purse that she always uses. Every day she would find these, and every day they said something different. Something encouraging.

What Caitlin wanted to know was how exactly you knew exactly what she needed. It seemed that every note was perfectly planned out, because everything that she would feel, one of the notes that day would reassure her. You loved writing these notes just as much as you knew she needed them. Most of the time they would say something about how great of a person she was, or reminding her about everything she’s done to help you and Barry both.

Occasionally though, they would say something about how thankful of her you were. How you were thankful that she let herself move on from Ronnie and be with you, even though you knew how hard it was for her to do that. That you were thankful she let herself trust again, how you were thankful that she had let herself learn to control her powers, even though she really didn’t want to.

Little did you know that these post-it notes were what kept her going. That without those little notes reminding her of everything good that she has done that she probably wouldn’t still be here. So when you woke up one day to not find her next to you, you were confused for a moment, until you saw the pink post-it note on your bedside table.

Your face broke out into a grin as you read it, and in that moment, you finally realized how important those little notes were to her.


End file.
